five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's : The Diner - Reconstructed
Five Nights at Freddy's : The Diner - Reconstructed is a retake of Five Nights at Freddy's - The Diner. The game doesn't play the same but assets are reused. Mechanics The mechanics of the game. Cloak The cloak is the mask of this game, this can be used to defend from animatronics (excluding the Puppet). The cons is that you cannot see at all and the entire hud (except take the cloak off) is removed. After a certain amount of uses, the cloak nolonger works on animatronics. Audio Audio (from FNaF3) returns, the audio cannot be used for 14 seconds after being used. Blindspot There is a blindspot as a door (without a door). You can light this up with a button. Deactivates when the camera is pulled up. Camera The cameras return in this game. Camera Lists COMING SOON. Characters Fredbear Fredbear (or Golden Freddy) appears in the game, he has the same appearance as Freddy from the second game, but with a gold colour. He lacks the buttons on his chest and has a brown hat and nose. His eyes are black and white, like the previous game. His arms are yellow. The rips and broken areas are gone as well. Fredbear is active on Night 3, but can slowly move on Night 2. He sneaks past the hallway blindspot. He can be destracted by audio. When you can hear him in the Office, put your cloak on, you'll hear footsteps and that indicates that he's gone. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie (or Springtrap) reappears as well. He's fixed completely from his version in FNaF3, and has a blue bowtie with one button. His eyes and black with yellow pupils. Spring Bonnie is active on pretty much every night (except custom night when he's not activated). He appears in the blindspot and he's fooled by the cloak (and audio). You can hear his footsteps. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy makes a comeback and a hallucination. He has the same appearance as Golden Freddy from FNaF2, but with a dark purple colour and white eyes. Shadow Freddy appears on nights after Night 5, he appears once you pull down the camera. If you do not use the cloak, he'll jumpscare you. On Custom Night, you can change the frequency of him appearing in the Office. The Puppet The Puppet makes an appearance in this game. His appearance is the same from his second game appearance, but lacks buttons on his chest and the bottom lipstick on his mouth. You must wind his music box on the camera. If you do not, he'll jumpscare you. Not fooled by the cloak what-so-ever. He doesn't appear on Custom Night. Minor Appearances *Shadow Bonnie rarely appears in the Office, he'll crash the game if you don't pull up the camera within 10 seconds. *The Endoskeleton and Purple Freddy suit can be seen in the Safe Room camera. They don't do anything but be there for appearance. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is a beginner night. Spring Bonnie and The Puppet are active. Fredbear and Shadow Freddy doesn't move a bit. Shadow Bonnie still can appear in this night. PHONE CALL TBA Night 2 Night 2 is an attempt to play on your skill. Spring Bonnie is more active and Fredbear moves very slowly. He'll attack you if you're very inactive (aka only winding up the music box). PHONE CALL TBA it's all tba. Custom Night Custom Night is the reappearing Custom Night we all know. You can change all the animatronic's AI (exclduing The Puppet and Shadow Bonnie's). There are presets where you can win plushes for your desk or win a star. Presets *Stage01 - Spring Bonnie and Fredbear are set to 20. You will obtain a Yellow Bonnie plush for beating this. *Fredbear's Funfair - Fredbear and Shadow Freddy are set to 20 and Spring Bonnie is set to 10. You will obtain a Yellow Freddy plush for beating this. *Fazbear's Fright - Spring Bonnie is set to 20 while Shadow Freddy is set to 10. You will obtain the Toy Bonnie figure from FNaF3. *Vanishing Duo - Fredbear and Shadow Freddy are set to 20. You will obtain a Shadow Freddy plush for beating this. *Great Starter - Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are set to 10 while Shadow Freddy is set to 5. You will obtain a replica of a Microphone from FNaF2 for beating this. *Nightmare - Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Shadow Freddy are set to 20. You will obtain a star for beating this. Trivia tba Gallery tba Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages